Blue Christmas
by Disastro
Summary: .:Musafreen:. Situado justo después de The Titan's Curse. Mi versión de cómo Paul Blofis conoció a Percy Jackson.


**Título:** Blue Christmas.  
**Personajes: **Paul B. & Percy J.  
**Fandom: **Percy Jackson & The Olympians.  
**Sumario: **Situado justo después de The Titan's Curse. Mi versión de cómo Paul Blofis conoció a Percy Jackson.  
**Nota:** La historia le pertenece _Musafreen_ y según el copyright _Percy Jackson & The Olympians_ es de Rick Riordan... Y pues eso, me dedico a traducir a mí ya que últimamente mi genialidad no me permite hacer nada más ¬¬

* * *

**Apartamento**** 256/B, Upper East Side, Manhattan **

Combustibles fósiles ardiendo alrededor del mundo habían producido muchos, muchos cambios climáticos. Osos polares sin hogar, una explosión de la población de mosquitos en los trópicos, _El Niño_ desviándose vagamente hacia México... Cosas como esa. El invierno en New York, sin embargo, era igual que siempre. Cielos grises, nieve gris, calles grises y edificios grises. La única salpicadura de color existente provenía de una corona, colgada en la puerta de un solitario apartamento.

Paul Blofis, actor y aprendiz de guionista de medio tiempo, tocó con confianza el timbre del apartamento 256/B. Era la mañana de Navidad, y tenía dos paquetes apresuradamente envueltos atiborrados en su bolsa. Tuvo en cuenta que fueran dos. Aún así, no estaba emocionalmente preparado para un adolescente abriendo la puerta.

Sally tenía fotografías suyas por todo el lugar. Paul sabía que el muchacho tenía catorce, cabello negro y que le interesaba el skateboarding. También sabía que había sido expulsado de siete escuelas en siete años, y que una vez había sido el objetivo de una caza a nivel nacional. Sally todavía adoraba al chico, lo que tenía sentido, siendo quién era. Pero Paul era un poco más práctico. Él dudaba que él y el chico alguna vez se llevaran bien.

Eso no quería decir que no iba a intentarlo.

Paul observó al chico por cinco segundos, tratando de conseguir que su asustado ser interior se controlara a sí mismo. Una vez que su yo interior paró de hiperventilar, su cuerpo produjo una brillante sonrisa.

"Hol-"

"¡Mamá! Es tu amigo." Gritó el chico en la casa. Entonces se giró. "El señor Blofis, ¿no?"

Paul detectó la ligera pista de una 'h' no pronunciada al final de su apellido. El brillo de su sonrisa vaciló un poco ante los recuerdos de la escuela, la universidad y los resurgidos juegos de palabras. Realmente _odiaba_ Blowfish.

"Tú debes ser Perseus." _Tú lo repartes, tú lo recibes._

Un destello de molestia cruzó su rostro. "Percy."

"Y yo soy Paul." Paul le tendió una mano. "Encantado de poder conocerte." El chico la tomó sin entusiasmo.

Sally entró en ese momento, manejando lucir divina en pantalones de chándal, un delantal y harina sobre su nariz. Paul notó que había manchas blancas sobre él también. Eso en realidad no lo hizo feliz.

"¡Paul! ¡Me alegra que hayas podido venir!" Sally lo abrazó.

Pero eso sí lo hizo.

"Feliz Navidad." Quiso acompañar eso con un beso, pero sus habilidades diplomáticas no eran tan malas. "Para ti también, Percy."

"Feliz Navidad." Murmuró Percy.

"Estábamos haciendo galletas." Sally sacudió algo de harina de su abrigo. "Pasa adentro."

El apartamento lucía como siempre, desordenado y acogedor. Paul no podía ver nada diferente en él, pero el sentimiento de comodidad que generalmente sentía cuando estaba allí había desaparecido. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con los ojos clavados en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se sentó en la mesa familiar, y se encontró con el chico frente a frente. No había mucha diferencia. Intensos ojos verdes observando desde un rostro impasible. El chico ni siquiera estaba ceñudo.

Eso estaba empezando a asustarlo.

"Percy." Sally debió haberlo notado. En su voz detectó el indicio de una súplica.

El chico suspiró. "Estoy bien con ello." Dijo. "¿Podemos volver con las galletas?"

"Nosotros no. Yo." Sally dijo firmemente. "La mitad de la masa ésta terminada. Tú te quedas aquí acompañando al Sr. Blofis."

"Paul." Dijo automáticamente. Maldito apellido— en inglés era una especie de juego de palabras, ¿no? ¿_Blast_, _blow_, _balloon_?*****

Olvídenlo.

Sally Jackson se dirigió resueltamente hacia la cocina, ignorando de alguna manera las dos miradas de "_¿cómo-pudiste-hacerme-esto-a-mí?_". La puerta de la cocina se cerró.

Paul pasó todo el tiempo posible observando cualquier cosa menos el chico. Esa era una técnica efectiva, pero de corta duración. Eventualmente, tuvo que mirarlo.

El factor problemático de su nueva relación estaba observando una de las paredes, su mano y pie tocando con impaciencia. Había una débil huella de Sally en algún lugar de su rostro, pero el resto era alien. Para empezar, la apariencia temperamental. El chico lucía perfectamente capaz de hacer estallar un gimnasio. De lo que definitivamente no era Sally.

Esto iba a ser difícil.

"Te gusta el basketball, ¿no?" Aventuró Paul valientemente.

El chico lo escuchó y teniendo cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos, se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. "Supongo."

"Entonces, ¿lo juegas?" Paul tenía ganas de patearse a sí mismo. Maravillosa conversación tenían ahí. A este paso, sabría sus secretos más profundos para mañana.

"Umm… sí. Cuando puedo."

Silencio.

"¿Cómo va la escuela?" Paul trató de nuevo.

"Bien."

Paul jugó con preguntarle cuál era su materia favorita, entonces se rindió. De todos modos siempre había sido malo charlando.

"Tú madre es una mujer maravillosa." _¿De dónde vino eso?_

Él miró hacia arriba, un poco sorprendido. "Lo sé."

"Hago casi cualquier cosa para estar a su alrededor." Dijo Paul, aún preguntándose de dónde venía todo aquello. "Ella es- Ella es hermosa, dulce, divertida, ella es-"

"Lo sé." Paul vio sus labios temblar ligeramente.

Alentado, continuó. "La vi en un seminario y quedé completamente maravillado. Entonces pude conocerla un poco más y se volvió peor."

Él no dijo nada.

Paul tomó una bocanada de aire. "Sólo quiero que sepa que nunca, jamás haré algo para lastimar a tu madre. Y no planeo rendirme tampoco. Así que mejor acostúmbrate a la idea de tenerme alrededor."

En ese punto, la parte lógica de Paul le recordó que le estaba hablando a un adolescente problemático sobre acosar a su madre. O algo por el estilo. Así que se encontró realmente agradecido cuando Sally entró dándole una mirada preocupada mientras ponía una bandeja con galletas sobre la mesa.

Paul evitó los ojos de Percy, avergonzado por haber dicho algo semejante, y levantó una galleta. A medio camino de su boca, su mano se detuvo.

"Es azul."

Sally dio un respingo y miró a Percy. "Ah, bueno… Ya añadí el color y-"

Percy la interrumpió. "Es una tradición de la familia Jackson." Le dijo a Paul. "Comida azul. Larga historia."

"Oh." Paul cuidadosamente conservó la galleta. Lo peor que podía hacer ahora era irrumpir en una tradición familiar, de todas formas, olía delicioso.

"Si no tomas una, te lo pierdes." Percy le dijo. "Son las mejores galletas que hay."

Le tomaron a Paul unos cuantos minutos entender lo que significaba. Le echó una mirada a Sally (que estaba radiante) y a Percy (que lucía como si quisiera cortarse la lengua), y tomó la galleta.

Y esa es la historia de cómo la normal y buena vida de Paul S. Blofis se entrelazó con esqueletos zombies y lunáticos Señores del Tiempo.

* * *

*** **En inglés _blast_, _blow_ y _balloon_ forman un juego de palabras, pero cómo en español (explosión, soplar y globo) no tendría sentido alguno, tuve que poner la oración como si lo estuviera pensando en inglés. Disculpen las molestias.


End file.
